Rising Dragons
by Toramonger
Summary: When the Hokage sends word of the Uchiha massacre to a mysterious organization they send a couple of their ANBU to raise the last loyal Uchiha, when Naruto catches their eye they decide to raise him as well, watch these two young dragons rise to the top.
1. Flutes

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Okay this is my second attempt at this chp. See I finished typing it and like an idiot I didn't email it to myself…then the unthinkable happened…my computer just up and died..no seriously it was working fine one minute, I get up to get something out of the microwave turn around and find a black screen..it wont start…period so tomorrow I'm dropping it off at circuit city, I have insurance on it and hopefully they can fix it.

Anyway I really like the way this story starts 'snicker' its just to funny if ya ask me, oh and please leave me a review I need them like I need air. Oh and one final thing…im breaking my rule of having at least 5 chaps on the last new story before a new story with this one, as I hope to get it out on the same day I put my other brand new story out Our Father Kyuubi 'hint hint'

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own Yoshondo 'makes Yoshondo dance' sadly I don't own any of the original Naruto characters or the original story line 'Naruto characters hold up copy rights preventing them from having to dance' sad really

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Writing

Flutes –chapter one

…just before sunset Hokage's office…

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window at the village below him. _I hope they get here soon, _he thought to himself as he left his office and made his way home for the day.

…just before midnight at Konaha gates…

As the guards looked on in boredom out of the forest a dark figure emerged. He stood a good six feet tall and took a laid back stance. He wore a black suit style jacket that hangs open allowing his black silk tee shirt to be seen. On his legs a pair of well fitting black leather pants rests.

His hair is the color of a raven's wing and the straight locks are held up in a high pony tail the tip of which reaches just past his waist line. His tanned face is framed on either side by chin length bangs that seem to set off his onyx colored eyes.

On his right wrist a strange beaded bracelet hangs, the beads being yellow the rope they hang on being dark purple. He wears a pair of dark blue ninja sandals, on his right ankle a strange elongated holster sits just above his sandal, higher up on his right leg strapped to his right hip is a kunai holster.

Before the guards could question him a second figure emerged from the shadows. This figure turned out to be a women who's head just barely reached the man's shoulders. Her hair is a golden color with blond streaks running through it.

It is held in a low pony tail, with the end of her slightly curly locks just brushing the base of her neck. Her pale skinned face is highlighted by her short cropped bangs, which seems to make her dazzling sea blue eyes shin even more.

She wears a battle style kimono that hangs off her shoulders with the sleeves ending just above her elbows, and the kimono itself ending at mid thigh. Around her waist a multicolored bow rests (the bow on a kimono…cant remember the name), but instead of being tied in a bow at the back it is simply tied of with both ends of the bow trailing down just past her knees.

On her feet a pair of orange ninja sandals rest, above the right one an identical holster to the one the man wears rests. On her right thigh a kunai holster is strapped in place, and on her right wrist a beaded bracelet much like the man's is tied in place. The only noticeable differences being her beads are black red with an yellow rope.

Stepping up to the slightly stunned guards the woman hands them some papers. Looking over the papers the guards tell the two "Everything seems to be in order, you may enter Konaha."

With a nod from both the man and woman walk past the guards, who, catching a glimpse of their backs, gape like a pair of goldfish.

…8 am next morning Hokage's office…

Sarutobi had just sat down at his desk and was preparing to face the day's paperwork when his secretary stuck her head in the door. "Hokage-sama there are two people here who say you wished to speak with them--AHHHHHH!" she said as she suddenly found herself lifted into the air and moved out of the way.

Walking into the office the golden haired women stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The raven haired man sat the secretary aside and entered the room; closing the door at the now gaping secretary's face (she got a good look at their backs).

Sarutobi raised and eyebrow and said "To whom am I speaking?" The golden haired women pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Hokage. Stepping back she waited as he read over it.

Dear Hokage-sama,

As you have requested of the Uchiha Sect we have sent two of our finest shinobi to protect and raise the boy. Standing before you are Uchiha Yoshondo and Uchiha Alinia, two of the best shinobi the Sect has to offer. In fact, before you stand the famous Devil and Angel of the Uchiha Sect's ANBU, both of which have resigned from their previous posts requesting to be instated as jounin. They did in fact request this mission once they heard the details of it; do not let their silence fool you they are always aware of what is going on. They do speak on occasion, but mostly with those they see as family. May they serve you well, and know that if ever the need arises the Uchiha Sect stands firmly behind Konaha.

Uchiha Manda (ataraninja asks: Madara?) of the Uchiha Sect

As the Hokage finished reading he looked up at the two and Yoshondo spoke to him for the first time, although the Hokage thought it was a strange request "We request that one of the jounin vests be dark blue, the other is to be orange: each preferably with matching headbands." Alinia nodded her head in agreement of the request.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped slightly as the two stared at him expectantly. Shaking his head slightly, the elder Hokage rose from behind his desk and made his way over to a vault positioned on the wall. Opening it he pulled out one dark blue jounin vest and matching headband, and a second jounin vest and matching head band that he had had made jokingly years ago.

Walking over to the two he held out the vests and headbands. Yoshondo took the dark blue head band while Alinia took the orange; each tied their new headbands around their heads.

Surprising the Hokage, Alinia took both vests from him, sat on the floor, pulled out some needle and thread, and proceeded to sew the Uchiha crest onto the back of each vest. Once through, she stood up and handed Yoshondo the dark blue vest, while she put on the orange where it covered up the Uchiha crest on the back of her outfit. Yoshondo took off his jacket, folding it so the Uchiha crest on the back was not folded and put on his new vest.

Looking at the two, the Hokage said "I gladly accept you two as Konaha jounin, I expect you to do missions like other jounin as well as take care of him." Alinia nodded and Yoshondo spoke once more "Where is he?" Blinking the Hokage said, "I'm not sure, give me a second to look."

…small dock…

Sasuke sat staring into the water on the small dock that his father had taught him his first Katon jutsu on. Looking into the water for a moment an image flashed across the water, the image of the man he had looked up to, the man who had taken everything fro him, his older brother.

In a blind rage Sasuke got up and jumped into the water to fight his brother…or that's what he tried to do anyway. What he found was himself suspended in mid air, and the most prominent thing in his mind was that his collar was choking him.

Just then a small blond boy was walking by and looked out to the dock were he normally saw the other boy, the one he considered a friend. What he saw was what appeared to be a woman holding his friend in a 'threatening' manner over the water, said friend was turning slightly blue.

He also saw a man standing behind the woman on the dock. Making up his mind he rushed forward to 'protect' his friend and found himself 'captured' by the man who was looking at the struggling boy strangely as said boy yelled "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yoshondo blinked down at the blond hurricane, as he had dubbed the boy flailing about in his arms. Looking over at Alinia, his eyes widened as he said "Put him down already A-chan, he's turning purple!"

Alinia blinked at Yoshondo then looked at the boy she held suspended over the water who was indeed turning purple. She quickly walked over to the shore line, followed by Yoshondo and his squirming bundle and dropped the child onto the grass. Yoshondo plopped the blond boy beside the now gasping Sasuke.

_I know we have an unspoken friendship…but why did he try to help me? That's not enough of a reason to risk your life for someone…is it? _ Sasuke thought to himself looking over at the blond child as he fought to reclaim the air he had lost.

"What are you going to do to us?" the blonde boy questioned, somewhat fearfully as he looked up at the two towering adults. Both of which blinked at his statement, the female cocked her head to the side similar to what an animal would and looked at her companion.

Almost as if she had communicated with the man in a silent way he spoke up "It is impolite to ask someone their name without first giving yours." At this point Sasuke spoke up "It is also impolite to almost choke someone to death." At his words the woman blushed profusely causing the man to chuckle under his breath.

Sasuke finally sighed after a while realizing the two were not going to speak until they learned their names and said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He then looked at his blonde counter part who realizing what they wanted, gave them a big grin before saying "I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

At this the women giggled causing the blonde to blush. The man nodded his head and said "I am Uchiha Yoshondo and this is.." before he could finish the women spoke up for the first time speaking in a quiet but cheerful voice "And I'm Uchiha Alinia."

Sasuke blinked at them and Naruto said "But how can you be Uchiha's I thought…" he trailed off looking at Sasuke nervously not wanting to bring up painful memories. Alinia gave them a small smile and said "We are from the Uchiha Sect, you see Naruto-kun," at which point Naruto blushed profusely. "When the Uchiha first set up in Konaha they had outstanding numbers. After a few years it was decided that a portion of the Uchiha clan would move out of Konaha and to a more remote area. Form there they could aid their village from the shadows, this allowed Konaha to lull many enemies into thinking they had more resources to draw upon than Konaha. Yoshondo and I are from this portion of the Uchiha clan, what is known as the Uchiha Sect."

Looking at the man Naruto said or tried to say, "But then Yoshi…yohona…" at his failed attempt at Yoshondo's name, Yoshondo laughed and said "Just call me Yo, for that mater you can call Alinia A."

Naruto nodded his head and said "That's a lot easier, Yo-san why did A-san attack Sasuke?" Yoshondo blinked at the boy and said "She wasn't attacking him; she just thought he was trying to hurt himself and wanted to keep him from doing that."

At these words, Naruto got a very confused look on his young face and asked "Why would anyone do that?" With a sigh Alinia answered his question "Sometimes Naruto when a person is hurting on the inside really bad, they hurt themselves on the outside so they don't have to think about the pain on the inside."

Sitting down to Sasuke's right she said "I hope neither of you ever do that, it would hurt me very much." Naruto looked at her and asked "Why? No one ever cares about what happens to me…" he trailed off. Sasuke frowned as he looked over at the other boy asking what was on his mind "What about your family?"

Naruto looked down at his feet and mumbled in a sad voice "I never had a family; I've always been an orphan. Then the orphanage kicked me out so I'll never have one now."

At his heart wrenching words Yoshondo took a seat to Naruto's left. With the adults on either side and the two small boys in the middle, Alinia sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her, neither one of them expecting her to tell them of her past. "I too was born an orphan, Naruto-kun. My mother died before I was born, the doctors delivered me from her dead body. My father, they would always tell me, had died in a battle."

She looked up at the sky as she continued "I was born into the land of Mist, a place were unwanted children are sent to a place called the Shinobi Factory. There, we were taught form the moment we can walk to be shinobi, whether we want to be one or not. So many horrible things happened their…neither of you are ready for me to tell you of them so I will move on."

"I was about your ages when I finally escaped, and made my run for the border and some form of freedom. Now, I had been trained in some of the more private jutsu of the Mist and thus they didn't just send anyone after me, they sent four ANBU Black Ops."

She stopped and looked over at Yoshondo who surprised the boys by telling them his tail. "I was born to one of the more…prestigious clans in the Uchiha Sect. I was raised to be a cold blooded killer from the day I was born. I had all the best teachers, and all the best things..this did not make me happy. When I was about 10 I was sent on a mission to the border of Mist."

With a grin he looked over at Alinia as he continued his story "That's where I saw the most unfortunate urchin I had ever seen. Her clothes were ragged and torn; she was pale and looked like she had been running for weeks none stop like the very hounds of hell were on her heels. Looking behind her, I had to believe that that was indeed true, as the four ANBU Black Ops chasing her were catching up to her fast."

With a smirk and a laugh he continued "I then proceeded to do something I had never done. Protocol said I should leave her to her fate, and move back to the camp…I ignored protocol. I jumped down put her on my back where she hung on for dear life and took off like a flash."

"That was the day I ran what should have been over an hour trip in less then 30 minutes. My squad captain was furious to say the least when I brought her into camp, I won't say what he said when he saw the ANBU on our tails. After he had dealt with the ANBU, he turned around and dealt with me and my passenger. And that is the story of how A-chan and I met."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes had gotten as big as saucers when Naruto finally asked "What are ANBU?" causing Sasuke to nod his head his way of saying he wanted to know too, as both adults face planted. Alinia answered him saying "They are shinobi elite, only outranked by the Hokage."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "You can be the ANBU, I'm gonna be the Hokage." Sasuke cocked his head mimicking Alinia and said to the shock of both adults who were expecting something about getting revenge on his brother "That's cool."

"Ohhhhkay, now one question," said Yoshondo looking over at Alinia who cocked her head at him in question "It's doom day isn't it? Cause you never talk that much." Which earned him a scowl as she reached down to the strange holster on her right ankle.

Opening it she pulled out an intricate looking black flute, if you look closely you can see what appears to be ancient writing inscribed on it. This writing also seems to be on the beads of her bracelet. As she lifted the instrument to her lips the air was filled with a hauntingly beautiful melody.

What surprised the boys even more was when Yoshondo took out a similar but white flute from his holster and joined her. And for the first time both boys felt safe as they listened to the music that seemed to leap from the fingers of both adults.

All across Konaha people stopped what they were doing as a strange wind blew through the village carrying the melody on it. The four of them sat there like that until the sun reached its peak (that's noon for those who don't know). As the two finished their melody, and placed their flutes in their holsters.

Alinia climbed to her feet and looked down at Naruto asking "Naruto-kun would you like to live in the Uchiha compound with Yoshondo, Sasuke, and myself?" The blonde's eyes got so big they shouldn't have fit on his face as he said in a slightly shocked voice "Why would you do that A-san?"

Alinia smiled down at him and said "Because you need me to." These words caused the small blonde to tear up and Yoshondo decided to break the silence by adding his two cents "That, and she probably has never seen another shinobi, or in this case shinobi wannabe that likes orange as much as she does."

Hearing these words Naruto and Sasuke blinked and for the first time noticed her bright orange vest. Getting a serious look on his face Naruto asked her "How good are you at hiding?" Knowing what he meant the older blonde smirked and said "I'm the best stealth expert in all of the Uchiha Sect, and no I don't take off my orange for my missions."

This caused Naruto to pump his fist in the air saying "I told them orange didn't scream: here I am kill me!" Alinia blinked and smirked down at him saying "If you want to keep wearing orange and be a good shinobi I'm gonna have to teach ya a thing or two." Naruto blinked at her before yelling "REALLY?"

Alinia smirked and said "REALLY! REALLY!" Yoshondo rolled his eyes and looked down at the scowling Sasuke before saying "The shouting thing grows on you, or you at least get used to it…or do you lose hearing… I can never be sure." This caused Sasuke to blink up at the older black haired man and said "I was afraid of that."

Looking over at the almost giddy blondes Yoshondo got their attention by saying "We should go get something to eat, I'm getting hungry." Alinia looked over at him and said "I wonder if they have any good ramen stands," which caused Yoshondo to roll his eyes and Naruto to get excited.

End:

Okay so there you go, you will learn more about the Uchiha Sect as well as Yoshondo and Alinia as the story proceeds. Feel free to ask me questions, but I might not be able to answer all of them in order not to give away the plot. Hum the flutes and bracelets? Yeah can't tell you yet, and don't worry the name does have meaning…just might take awhile before it becomes obvious.

Any new names I made up…I will give a cookie to whom ever can guess were the idea for Yoshondo's image came from…a hint you ask?...Yo, that's all I'm saying. Please don't forget to review -.

From my beta Atara: ehhh? Oh well, I don't know about the names but OMG! They're like twins!!! It's so beautiful! (p.s. you know you didn't say what color Alinia's kimono was.)

HNN:…its white

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	2. Foxes out of the bag

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Okay good news I've got my computer back from the shop…bad news is they wiped my hard drive so basically I got noting I didn't have on the net 'pouts' stupid idiots…it should be noted that this story appears to have mild language lol, okay so what else should I say 'thinks' oh yeah that's right…this story has been posted AFTER Our Father Kyuubi do to unexpected circumstances 'looks innocently at Ataraninja'

Disclaimer: I own Alinia 'dresses Alinia up in school girl uniform' unfortunately I have failed in all of my attempts to purchase Naruto 'Naruto characters hold up copy rights preventing me from putting them all in school girl uniforms' dad gum it that would have been funny to 'looks depressed'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Writing

Foxes out of the bag –chapter 2

Alinia looked down at the bouncing blond and cocked her head to the side. "I know the best ever ramen stand!" Naruto said excitedly. Alinia gave him a spectacular smile at this, but when she didn't say anything the younger blond got a confused look on his face so Yoshondo explained "Neither of us likes to talk much in public so consider her smile her way of saying lead on."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at this revelation. When Yoshondo cocked his heat at them Naruto laughed and said "This way!" as he ran off into the village followed by Yoshondo, Alinia, and Sasuke. Once they entered the town the two adults immediately noticed the glares that people were directing at Naruto.

As they continued one particularly bold citizen reached out to grab the boy. "Ahhhhhhh!" the man screamed as he found himself face first in the sidewalk as Alinia stood over him with her right foot digging into his back. The hand he had reached out to grab Naruto with was twisted in Alinia's iron grip as she glared down at him.

Yoshondo's eyes flashed red as he looked at the man held at Alinia's mercy. "LET ME GO!" the man yelled. Alinia growled under her breath and twisted his wrist to almost the point of breaking causing the man to cry out again.

Naruto gulped and shook in fear of what could have happened had Alinia and Yoshondo not been there. Sasuke scowled at the actions of the man completely confused. Yoshondo bent down and grabbing the man by his collar lifted him into the air as Alinia relinquished her hold.

Yoshondo nodded at Alinia who walked behind Naruto and Sasuke placing a hand on the shoulder of each boy. Yoshondo began walking toward the Hokage tower. Alinia looked at the boys and said quietly "Come on, lets get that ramen. Yo-kun will find us once he's threw turning in that criminal."

Naruto blinked and said in a confused voice "Criminal?" Alinia nodded and said "Anyone who randomly attacks a Konaha citizen is a criminal." Naruto's eyes got big as he nodded and somewhat reluctantly lead them to Ichiruka's.

…Hokage's tower…

Sarutobi was taking a mission report for an ANBU when the door was thrown open and a furious Yoshondo threw the by now blubbering citizen onto the floor in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama! Save me from this lunatic!" the man yelled as Yoshondo stomped up behind him. Growling down at the man Yoshondo said "You deserve much worse for attempting to harm an innocent 8 year old!"

At this the man yelled "THAT DEMON IS FAR FROM INNOCENT!" with a gasp he then threw his hands over his mouth as the Hokage stood up. "ANBU-san escort this man to the dungeons to await his execution!" The old man growled out. The ANBU nodded and whisked the whimpering man away.

Yoshondo stood in front of the Hokage and said "Why would a citizen call Naruto-kun a demon?" The Hokage frowned and said "That is an S-rank secret." Yoshondo frowned and said "If A-chan and I are going to raise Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun we need to know if it could put his life at risk." 

The Hokage's eyes widened and he said "Raise?" With a smirk Yoshondo merely nodded. The Hokage rubbed his temples and with a sigh began the tail of a lonely 8 year old.

…Ichiruka's…

Sasuke stared in wide eyed aw at the two blonds sitting beside him. Naruto and Alinia were eating ramen like it was going out of style. With Alinia promising to pick up the bill Naruto was eating to his heart's content and the rack of bowls piling up beside him showed it.

Yoshondo walked up and sat beside Sasuke. Looking over at the blonds he sighed, and then looking at the awed Sasuke said "You get used to that to."

After Sasuke and Yoshondo had finished eating Yoshondo looked over at the still eating blonds and said "Come on you two, let's go before you make yourselves sick." Alinia reluctantly sat her now empty bowl down, and with a sigh stood up. Naruto finished his ramen and stood up as well. Alinia put the money down and the four of them walked out of the ramen stand leaving a very happy ramen chef behind them.

As the group arrived at the silent Uchiha compound Sasuke looked depressed. Yoshondo said "Okay Sasuke-kun, we need two bedrooms one for me and A-chan and one for Naruto-kun."

Sasuke blinded and blurted out "You and A-san are sharing a room?!" Alinia smirked and said "Married couples often do." Naruto's mouth dropped as Sasuke said in a stunned voice "Married?" Alinia smirked and said "You didn't think they had Uchiha's in Mist did you?" Sasuke frowned and said "I guess not" in a huff.

…four years later (yes this may seem a little sudden for a time skip but just roll with it)…

Naruto sat dejectedly on the swing outside of the ninja academy. How could he have failed? He had worked on his bushin's for weeks, and yet when he stood before Iruka and Mizuki he had screwed up.

He had nervously grabbed his other chakra or as Alinia liked to call it his 'furry' chakra. He had been shocked when Alinia and Yoshondo had sat him down about a month after he had moved in with them and Sasuke.

When they had told him about the Kyuubi, he had been devastated. One month later he had decided that Sasuke had a right to know what he had under his roof. The Uchiha boy had merely stared at the blond at first before hitting him over the head.

Sasuke had been adamant in saying the seal had to work as Alinia and Yoshondo said and keep the Kyuubi sealed because genius that he may be there was no way he could beat the Kyuubi in training no matter what form he was in (Naruto hadn't believed Alinia and Yoshondo when they told him he was not the fox, and Sasuke wins in a little over half of his and Naruto's spars). And as the Uchiha was a genius he had to be right, the young blond had reasoned (he's got a little bit of an inferiority complex…he's 8 give him a break).

But he still messed up when he tried to use the fur ball's chakra. The bushin with the pasty face and swirly eye's that had accidentally been made with an infusion of it was a good example.

With another sigh he looked up at the black haired boy walking up to him. Sasuke sat down at the base of the tree and looked at the blond on the swing asking "Got nervous?" Naruto sighed again and looked up at the canopy above him saying under his breath "Yeah." Sasuke sighed and said "Stupid fuzzy."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah." Just then a shadow fell over the two boys. Naruto looked up at the silver haired man and said "Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki smiled and said "I need to talk with you Naruto-kun. If you will excuse us Sasuke-kun." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this out of the blue request.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, later teme." As he followed the silver haired chunin. Sasuke frowned as he stood up and headed home.

…with Naruto and Mizuki…

As the two stood on a roof Naruto looked over at the older male and said "What did you need to talk to me about Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki smiled at the blond and said "Iruka decided to give you a special test so that you could graduate with your class." Naruto's eyes got big as he said "Really?" Mizuki grinned and said "Really, here's what you have to do…"

…Uchiha compound…

Alinia frowned as she watched the rapidly setting sun. She had been shocked when Sasuke had come home alone and then informed her (Yoshondo's on a mission) that the other boy had failed. When he had told her of Mizuki her natural instinct screamed DANGER! Ignoring that feeling for now she looked out over the training ground were Sasuke was beating up a defenseless training log.

….later that day in front of the Hokage tower…

The Hokage looked out over the assembled ninja. Alinia standing at the front frowned at the red stained tissue's hanging from the Hokage's nose. With a sigh he said "Tonight one Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto (Alinia and Yoshondo adopted both boys) stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

Several gasps were heard but none dared say a word as Alinia looked over her shoulder at them anger slowly smoldering to life at the first whispers about demons that echoed through the crowd.

"You are to apprehend him and bring him and the scroll back to me at once! The boy is not to be harmed! Dismissed!" the elder Hokage finished as the group of well trained (mostly) ninja disappeared to begin their hunt.

…in a clearing…

Naruto lay on his back panting. He had spent the past two hours learning the first jutsu on the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. With a happy laugh he got up and looked over the second jutsu just for the fun of it.

He suddenly looked up as an angry Iruka landed in front of him. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the angry chunin yelled. Naruto gave his favorite teacher a big grin saying "I learned a jutsu from the scroll now I can pass right?"

Iruka frowned and said "Where did you get that idea?" Naruto frowned and cocked his head in slight confusion "You told Mizuki-sensei that if I could learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing I could pass the genin exam right?" the blond said slightly nervous at his teachers expression.

As understanding replaced the anger on Iruka's face he suddenly threw himself in front of Naruto. "Wha?" the confused blond said before he heard a thud. Naruto's eye's widened in shock as Iruka spat up some blood. "Naruto give me the scroll." Iruka said with a grimace.

"Don't do it Naruto!" screamed Mizuki who was standing on a branch over looking the two. "Don't you want to know why the whole village hates you?" the silver haired man continued. Naruto cocked his head to the side appearing to all the world curious while on the inside the gears of his mind were turning vigorously to come up with a solution to the current problem.

Taking the boys silence as agreement the traitorous ninja continued "There is an S-rank law, a law that everyone but you knows, a law everyone has been keeping from you." "Don't!" screamed Iruka trying desperately to get to his feet.

Naruto scrunched up his face as the silver haired man continued "No one is supposed to tell you that you are the nine tailed demon fox!" _I gotta figure something out before the idiot realized I'm not shocked,_ the fox container thought as Iruka said in a weak voice "That's not true Naruto. You may be the fox's container, but you are not him!"

At these words a determined glint entered the blond's eyes. Slowly Naruto climbed to his feet and looked at Mizuki saying in a low growl "If you even try to hurt Iruka-sensei I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that the blond made nine kage bushin's and proceeded to beat the traitor to a bloody pulp. Turning around Naruto laughed at Iruka's shock. "I've known about the old fuzz ball for a while." He said causing the older male to smile.

"Come here Naruto." Said Iruka as he pulled the giant shrunken from his back and propped himself up with a tree. Naruto did so and Iruka said "Close your eyes." Naruto shrugged but did as his teacher asked of him and frowned when he felt something be placed on his head.

"You can open your eye's now." The scarred chunin said. Naruto looked at Iruka and frowned. He tapped his chin trying to figure out what was different about the brown haired teacher. As he went to rub his head in annoyance his eye's widened as it dawned on him.

Iruka smiled as it registered on the blond's face "Congratulations Naruto, you pass!" Iruka said with a grin. "Yatta!" Naruto cheered throwing himself on his teacher in his exuberance. As the two laughed they failed to noticed Mizuki climb shakily to his feet.

With a frown the silver haired traitor unstrapped the second giant shrunken from his back throwing it at the two. "WAKE KISUKE!" was heard at the sound of steel meeting steel echoed threw the clearing drawing everyone's attention.

Standing over Naruto and Iruka was Alinia. Her right arm was out stretched and her bracelet nowhere to be seen. Instead in her hand a browed sword rested. The handle is golden yellow built into a blade that is dark red almost black and is inscribed with black writing in a language not ment for human tongues. The blade itself seems to glow and vibrate with a life all its own.

Alinia looked at the man staring at her in shock, the blocked shrunken landing between his legs barley missing certain…aspects of his being he wished to keep intact. "Were it not for the fact that you could hold valuable information, I would feed you to Kisuke." Alinia said to him in a deadly cold voice, her blade seemed to growl in agreement.

Naruto had climbed to his feet and was staring at the blade intently. "Is that Kisuke-kun?" the young blond asked. Alinia blinded and nodded to him causing him to break out into a huge grin.

"That is so cool! When can I get mine?" he asked in a rush. Alinia smirked and said "Yo-kun and I will tell both you and Sasuke-kun later tonight." Naruto pouted at this, Alinia just smirked disappearing only to reappear behind the still stunned Mizuki. Using the flat of her blade she knocked him out.

Lifting her blade into the air she said "Sleep Kisuke." The blade glowed and lost shape. It reformed into her beaded bracelet much to Iruka's shock and Naruto's delight (thinks its cool). "Come." Alinia said as she threw the unconscious Mizuki over her shoulder. And with Naruto supporting Iruka they made their way to the Hokage's tower.

…Uchiha compound…

Yoshondo walked through the gates of the compound and frowned. Naruto was usually making so much noise that half the village would hear him, but tonight there was nothing not even a sound in the compound itself.

Sasuke opened the door to the house and looked out at the older Uchiha. "Naruto failed, Mizuki-sensei took him somewhere to talk, and Okaa-san was summoned by the Hokage." The raven haired youth said. Yoshondo frowned and nodded, as the two were about to enter the house Alinia and Naruto made their appearance.

The younger blond was bursting at the seams excitedly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the head ban the other boy wore. "After dinner." Alinia said causing Naruto to pout, Sasuke to smirk, and Yoshondo to roll his eyes at his 'son's' actions.

After the four had eaten Naruto quickly related the events of the evening. Causing Alinia to giggle when he described her 'kick ass' sword. "And she said she would tell us when we could get our blades!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened as he said "Really!?" Alinia and Yoshondo looked at each other and smirked. "Really." Yoshondo said causing both boys to break out into huge grins.

End: 

…is it just me or should they get cricks in their necks from cocking them so much lol, okay so maybe you didn't see the time skip happening so soon? Yeah it just kinda happened that way 'shrugs' nothing I can do about it…got a problem take it up with my current muse 'points at women wearing shinigami style bottom (think bleach) with a sleeveless, backless white tee shirt, a cropped black jacket, black angel wings, scythe strapped to back, snow white hair held up in a gold clip, and blood red eye's' say hi Crescent 'women blinks' yeah she doesn't talk much 'sweat drop'

So what did you think????? Please review and let me now if something has you confused

From my beta Ataraninja: Yeah I liked the chapter and I promise I'll check my email… 'gives HNN pleading eyes' 

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	3. Ichigo and Uryu

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Here it is chapter 3…before 1 or 2 is back from my beta…don't worry I wont post them out of order -, sorry bout this guys…but I decided that there would be a month after graduation for the students to relax before joining the real world of shinobi…sorry bout the cliffy last chap…

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own the Uchiha Sect 'parades Uchiha Sect around…all with rainbow color hair' alas I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters 'Naruto characters use copy right to fend off rainbow color hair dye'…I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

Ichigo and Uryu –chapter 3

It had been one month since graduation and today was the day everyone got assigned their teams. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the front row both sporting new bracelets on their right wrists. Naruto's had beads in tie die white and black hanging on an orange cord. Sasuke's had dark blue beads hanging on a white cord. Both bracelets were inscribed (they are cut into the beads) with ancient writing.

Shikamaru walked in and raised an eyebrow at the headband tied around Naruto's forehead before shrugging and continuing on to his usual seat next to Chioji. Naruto had a big grinning on his face and Sasuke was smirking.

When a chorus of "I WIN!" rang our from the door causing Sasuke to groan and Naruto to chuckle at his brother's expense as they looked at the two girls stuck in the door. Looking over at them Sakura scowled at Naruto.

"Naruto move!" she yelled. Naruto winced before saying "Sorry Sakura-chan but I promised nii-chan that I wouldn't." As Sakura raised her hand Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before saying "He hates fangirls you know? And I can't say I'm too thrilled with them either…I always get hit because of that." He finished muttering the last part to himself.

Mid strike Sakura froze and looked over at Sasuke who was cowering slightly behind Naruto. "Sasuke-kun?" She said confused. Sasuke looked at her before whispering "fangirl" and going back to cowering.

Sakura sat down beside Naruto much to Sasuke and Naruto's shock. A thoughtful frown marred Sakura's face _Maybe Okaa-san was right? _She thought to herself "_**I…don't know"**_ inner Sakura replied in a much more tame way then she normally would respond as Sakura remembered the conversation she had had with her mother.

…flashback, graduation day Haruno house…

Sakura threw open the door to her house "Okaa-san I passed! I'm a genin!" she yelled excitedly. A woman with bright red shoulder length straight hair walked into the living room. Her bright emerald eyes were neutral looking, and she was dressed in ANBU armor with a wolf mask (solid white with markings in bright red) strapped to her belt.

"See Okaa-san I can be a ninja!" Sakura said excitedly holding up her headband. The older Haruno looked at her daughter with knowing eyes. Under her mothers gaze Sakura looked down and asked in a small voice "Why Okaa-san? Why don't you want me to be a ninja?"

The elder Haruno sighed before saying "Why do you want to be a ninja Sakura?" Sakura scrunched up her face before saying "So I can be with Sasuke-kun of course." The red haired women scowled down at her daughter and said "If that is your only reason you should quit now."

Sakura's face fell at this "You cling, you primp, you train not at all, you Sakura are nothing more to Uchiha Sasuke then an anointing fangirl." Sakura's mom continued as tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. "If you truly like him then you will have to do something about this, and Sakura the battlefield is no place for a fangirl." The elder Haruno finished turning away and leaving Sakura standing in the living room with tears in her eyes.

…end flashback…

A new determination entered Sakura's eyes as Iruka entered the room. Looking out over the class Iruka smiled before saying "Alright settle down." As the graduates turned to look at him he continued "Today you take the first step on your journey as Konaha shinobi. The road is a long and hard one, but I know that you will prove this village proud!" he finished.

The children cheered as Iruka pulled out a clip board. "All right I will place you on your teams, and then your new sensei will pick you up (skipping the lunch break cause I don't see any point in it)." He said as he began calling out names.

"Team seven consists of Uchiha Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura who still had the look of determination in place but seemed to be struggling to remain seated.

"_**Just keep your cool" **_inner Sakura said hyperventilating _"I know, I know"_ answered Sakura taking a calming breath as she struggled to remain calm. Naruto looked at Sasuke who merely shrugged as Iruka finished pairing up the new teams. Soon the jounin instructors started coming and getting their teams.

…five hours later…

"Come on just one prank?!" Naruto said eraser in hand as Sasuke restrained him. "No Naruto we want to make a good impression…and Otou-san said to make sure you didn't." Sasuke said mumbling the last part to himself. Sakura could only stare at the two's antics as the door opened.

"Darn it Sasuke!" yelled Naruto hurling the poor eraser at the chalkboard. Sasuke laughed and said "Yeah yeah I know." A silver haired man raised an eyebrow (the visible one) at his new students.

"Team seven meet me on the roof." The man said disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto scowled at Sasuke and marched out the door in a huff. Sasuke chuckled as he followed his brother out the door. Sakura stood up and with a slightly confused look on her face, and followed behind her team.

…roof top…

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat on a bench (not sure if that's right) on the roof looking over at their sensei. "Okay introduce yourself, tell us some things you like, and your goals." The silver haired man said.

Sakura frowned before saying "Why don't you go first so we'll know what to do." The man sighed before saying "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, and I don't feel like telling you my goals." All three children sweet dropped thinking _All we learned was his name_. Pointing at Sakura, Kakashi said "You first pinky."

Sakura scrunched up her face before saying "I'm Haruno Sakura, I li…" she tailed of and glanced out the corner of her eye at the scowling Sasuke. Making up her mind she continued "I like studying, and my goal is to become a useful member of this team." Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked at this new turn of events while Kakashi merely raised his visible eyebrow.

"I'm next!" shouted Naruto happily "My name is Uchiha Uzamaki Naruto, I like training with my family, gardening (true), and practicing with Ichigo. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever someday!" he finished

_What's an Ichigo?_ Kakashi and Sakura thought to them selves _**"Heck if I know."**_ Inner Sakura put in to Sakura. Sasuke smirked before saying "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like training with my family, tomatoes (also true), and practicing with Uryu. My goals are to rebuild the Uchiha clan in Konaha, and…kill a certain someone." He finished darkly.

Kakashi sighed under his breath. _This is an interesting development. I expected a rabid fangirl, and got instead a kunoichi bent on improving herself. A loud mouth with little talent, and got a confident boy trying to prove himself. And a brooding avenger, but got a boy more interested in building his clan. And what exactly are Ichigo and Uryu? _The cyclopean ninja thought to himself.

"Alright meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at seven am." Kakashi said getting up to leave. "Why sensei?" questioned Sakura giving in to her curiosity. Kakashi gave them an eye smile before saying "Tomorrow you will be going through some survival training."

Sakura frowned before saying "Survival training? But we did that already at the academy." Kakashi laughed evilly before replying "Out of all the students that graduated only nine will become genin the rest will be sent back to the academy. Tomorrow you will take your real test. Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." 

Sakura paled at this revelation while Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. Both had similar thoughts _A ninja not eat before a mission?...sounds off_. "See you then." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That's just weird. Okaa-san said a ninja should never head into a mission with a empty stomach." Said Naruto frowning. Sasuke nodded before adding "Otou-san said that sometimes a light meal was called for but to always eat so you wouldn't get distracted by hunger."

Sakura frowned before saying "If that's so why did Kakashi-sensei say not to eat?" Naruto placed his hand on his chin in thought. Sakura's eyes widened as his bracelet seemed to pulse with a blue light.

Naruto blinked before saying "Ichigo thinks he's trying to trick us." Sakura scrunched up her face and pointed at Naruto's bracelet before saying "Is that Ichigo?" Naruto blinked again before looking at Sasuke and saying "What do you think?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful before saying "Otou-san said a team should not keep secrets, and should share techniques if possible." Naruto looked down and fidgeted when Sasuke said they should not keep secrets.

Sakura cocked her head as Sasuke stood up. Naruto sighed as he too stood up before saying "Hey Sakura-chan, why don't you come over to our house and we can talk." Sakura nodded as she followed the two out of the building and down the road.

It wasn't too long before they wound up in front of the Uchiha compound. Entering Sakura's eyes widened, where once it was filled only with buildings painted in dark colors and concrete walkways with the Uchiha fans scattered about the buildings, now was a place of bright colors.

The buildings were still dark and had their Uchiha fans still in place, but parts of the concrete sidewalk had been removed and the soil underneath used to plant many different species of plants. Many of the plants were covered in flowers and the walkway now seemed to wind threw an elaborate garden.

Naruto smiled at her reaction to the compound "Okaa-san likes flowers." He said with a goofy grin. Sasuke chuckled before saying "Yeah, and baka here helps." Naruto blushed scarlet before shouting "SHUT UP TEME!"

Hearing a stifled giggle the two boys turned to their pink haired teammate. Sakrua had a hand over her mouth and a slight blush on her cheeks from her out burst. _**"He is kinda cute when he's embarrassed like that." **_Inner Sakura pointed out _"I noticed."_ Sakura replied.

At Sakura's blush Naruto's deepened. Sasuke smirked at the two before putting his hands in his pockets and walking further into the compound. Naruto snapped out of it first and was quick to follow Sasuke. Sakura shook her head before running after her two teammates.

Before long they entered what appeared to be a well used training area. "You might want to sit down." Said Naruto with a sigh. Sakura nodded and choosing a spot on the ground did so. Sasuke and Naruto joined her and with a sad sigh Naruto said "Sakura what do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Sakura cocked her head and asked "The nine tailed demon fox?" Naruto nodded. Frowning Sakura said "It was killed by the fourth Hokage. Why?" Naruto shook his head and said "What if I told you that was a lie. That instead the fourth was unable to kill it and was forced instead to seal it away."

Sakura scrunched up her face before saying "But something like the Kyuubi couldn't just be sealed in anything." Naruto nodded and said "You're right of course. He would have had to seal it in something with chakra coils. A human, to be more specific."

Again Sakura looked confused before saying "But it would have had to be an infant to survive the sealing." Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah." He sighed before continuing "Sakura what would you say if I told you I was that infant?"

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers as she stared at the blond before her. Her brain began putting the pieces together. The hateful glares, the fear, and the anger that most of the villagers directed at the blond. She looked at him and with a gulp said "I'd say I believe you."

Naruto blinked at her calm reply. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "See, I told you people wouldn't freak out…well those that know you won't anyway." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before Sakura asked "So what is Ichigo?" 

"Ichigo is a memento from our Okaa-san, so is Uryu." Said Sasuke showing her his bracelet. "Our Okaa-san was raised in Mist were there was this summoning contract that no one could use. The reason being that the summons of the contract had high standards, and they had refused all who had tried to summon them." Naruto continued.

"That is until our Okaa-san signed the contract." Naruto added. "When Okaa-san signed the contract, the summons had compassion on her and allowed her and those she approved of to take the trial to have a bond summon which is a method of summoning where you are permanently bonded with your summon…basically you summon your summon alone." Sasuke said.

"Both Naruto and myself have taken and passed the trial. That is how we got Uryu and Ichigo. They are our bond summons." Sasuke finished. Sakura looked even more confused. "So your bracelets are summons?" She asked with a frown. Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke chuckled at her expression.

"Sort of, they merely take the form of bracelets most of the time as it's the most convenient." Said Sasuke. Sakura scrunched up her face before saying "Form?" Naruto gave her a toothy grin before saying "Forms, multiple!"

Sakura's eyes widened at this "They have three all together. " added Sasuke with a smirk. "Wanna see?" asked Naruto excitedly. Sakura blinked before saying "Sure." Sasuke smirked before saying "Good, if you see them now you won't freeze in battle when you see us use them."

End:

Dad gum it I wanted to put more in but it was getting lengthy and well I gota think of my beta's ya know? And I think in the original both of Sakura's parents are civilians so yeah I changed that (her mom is based off of her mother in a story in the works…KOV…go back to top and read ANOUNCEMENTS! If you don't know what that means. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

As for the two recent cliffys I will resolve them next chp..gomen, and as to why Sakura was so understanding well lets she she is the second smartest student in their class (Shikamaru being the smartest) as far as we know so I don't see her having a problem processing the information.

Things you might not know:

Okaa-san means mother, so does kaa-san but Okaa-san is more honorific (weird way of saying it)

Otou-san means father, so doe's tou-san but…see Okaa-san…

I guess you could say that kaa-san is mom while Okaa-san is mother with tou-san being dad and Otou-san being father if that helps.

Baka is the equivalent of stupid or idiot

Teme means bastard

From my beta Ataraninja: Why'd you have to end it there? See whenever I actually read ur stories I don't want them to end so abruptly! Weird huh? 

HNN:….so maybe you should read them more often?

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	4. Blades and Scales

Rising Dragons

Intro:

So I'm finally back from vacation, and joy of joy the stupid school made me and everyone else in my old dorm move because apparently they can't wait until the end of the semester to tear down my old dorm 'scowls' I'm still mad so yeah. Okay anyway here is the 4th chapter of RD

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own Alinia 'Alinia walks out dressed Lolita gothic', sadly I own neither Naruto nor strawberries (if that doesn't make sense to you…well Ichigo means strawberry.) so no Lolita gothic for them 'looks sadly at Lolita cloths in closet'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

Blades and Scales –chapter 4

Recap:

Sakura's eyes widened at this "They have three all together. " added Sasuke with a smirk. "Wanna see?" asked Naruto excitedly. Sakura blinked before saying "Sure." Sasuke smirked before saying "Good, if you see them know you won't freeze in battle when you see us use them."

Story start:

"Alright then." said Sasuke as he stood up. "First is their weapons form." he continued as Naruto also rose to his fee. Holding out his right hand Sasuke flicked his wrist up and said "WAKE URYU!" Naruto did the same except he said "WAKE ICHIGO."

The bracelets glowed before disappearing and a light mist formed on their wrists quickly clearing to reveal each boy holding a blade. Sasuke's is a tapered rapier with a strange guard that resembles a pulled back bow with the bow pole (the part you attach the string to…don't know what its technical term is) being split in two on each end around the hilt. The blade is a dark sapphire color with the guard being white, and the hilt silver. On the blade writing is inscribed in black, in a seemingly ancient language.

Naruto's is a normal sized slightly curved double bladed (as in has two blades) with a square guard over the hilt. One blade of the katana being black, and the other being white. The guard is orange with a black hilt. Both blades bear the weird writing but the black blade has the writing in white while the white has them in black.

Sasuke lowered his blade to his side while Naruto rested his on his shoulder as the two continued to watch the shock crossing Sakura's face. Blinking rapidly Sakura asked "How do you do that?" "When we say wake we literally mean it. While Ichigo and Uryu are aware of our thoughts and can comment they are still only in a sleep state while in their bracelet forms." Sasuke explained.

Naruto smirked before saying "This form is really cool, but we're still learning how to use them as blades properly." Sakura blinked as she remembered something "what about their third form?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously and said "Well that's pretty cool to but…Okaa-san forbids us to use it." Sakura scrunched up her brow and said "Why would she do that?" "Because the lasts time I let these two try it, they destroyed half a forest." said Alinia coming up behind them and totally scaring them.

"Oh come on Okaa-san it wasn't that bad." wined Naruto. Alinia rolled her eyes before saying "One third of it then." Sasuke nodded and said "That sounds about right." "Hey who's side are you on anyway teme!" shouted Naruto angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "The winning one of course baka." as the two glared at each other Alinia cleared her throat getting their attention once more. When she only looked at Sakura, Naruto gulped and said "Right! Okaa-san this is our teammate Sakura, Sakura this is our Okaa-san."

"Ohiyo." said Sakura bowing respectfully. Alinia smiled down at the girl before saying "Well since you will be on their team I guess I can show you Kisuke instead of letting either of these two release Ichigo or Uryu on the world."

Sakura blinked as Naruto cheered "Oh yeah! Kisuke is really cool!" causing Sasuke to sweet drop and Alinia to giggle. "Okay then now watch carefully." Alinia said raising her right wrist. "First to sword, WAKE KISUKE!" she said making her red bladed sword appear.

"Then next up is, RISE TO THE SKY'S KISUKE!" Alinia continued throwing her blade into the air which was suddenly filled with smoke. Sakura's eyes widened as a roar filled the air. As the smoke cleared the entire compound found itself enshrouded in darkness as the creature hovering in the air above them blocked out the sun.

A scaled head bent down and turning so that it looked the petrified pink hired girl in the eye it smiled a toothy smile and said in a booming voice "Well hello there nice to meet you!" Sakura paled as she pointed and screamed "YOU'RE A DRAGON!" the dragon chuckled and said in a cheerful voice "So I am, so I am."

The dragon's scales are two toned with it having a dark red top and a soft yellow colored belly. It is a western style dragon (for those who don't know western style dragons traditionally have wings and proportioned legs, while eastern style dragons generally have no wings and have much shorter limbs with an elongated body) with its tail ending in a whip like tip.

It slowly flapped its large leathery looking wings as it hovered over them. "I think that's enough." said Yoshondo making his appearance. "By now the ANBU are on their way to find out what's going on." he continued.

Alinia nodded and said "Now for the finale, SLEEP KISUKE!" as the great dragon disappeared only for Alinia's bracelet to reappear on her wrist. Sakura just sat their staring at were Kisuke had been. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and said "Hello! Anyone home?"

Sakura blinked and looked at him shaking her head she took a deep breath. _"Dude Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun can summon something like that!" _Sakura thought to herself _**"Oh man, we are totally out-classed"**_ Inner Sakura said. Alinia looked at the sun then Sakura before going into the house. Sakura looked confused and then noticed Yoshondo for the first time.

Yoshondo smiled at her and said "So you're the one that got stuck with these two numb skulls huh?" "Oh come on Otou-san we're not that bad!" said Naruto as Sasuke nodded in agreement. Yoshondo just chuckled then copied Alinia by looking at the sun the Sakura before joining Alinia in the house.

Sakura looked even more confused at Yoshondo's actions as Sasuke sighed before looking at Naruto pointedly. Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Geez, am I the only one in this family that can communicate like a normal human?" throwing his arm in the air for added drama.

"SLEEP ICHIGO/URYU!" Naruto and Sasuke coursed putting their swords away. Sighing Naruto turned to Sakura and said "It's getting late why don't you let teme and I walk you home?" Sakura scowled and said "I'm a ninja I don't need someone to walk me home."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah I know, but think of it as you protecting us." Sakura's brow furrowed and she said in a confused voice "Protect you?" Sasuke pointed at the house were Alinia was watching them intensely.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's refusal to talk Naruto said "Yeah, Okaa-san's orders are absolute." This made Sakura looked even more confused as she asked "When did she order you two to walk me home?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto chuckled before saying "She didn't say it in words but after a while you start to understand what their jesters mean." Sakura shook her head to clear it and said "I guess its okay then"

Naruto gave her a big grin and said "Well lead on then." Nodding dumbly Sakura turned and left the Uchiha compound and began walking toward the Haruno compound. Before long the three found themselves in front of a two story building painted a dark green. "Well this is it." said Sakura.

"Kay then see ya tomorrow." said Naruto in a cheerful voice. Sasuke sighed and said "Eat a light breakfast." Sakura frowned and said "Alright, I guess I can." Naruto gave her a dazzling smile that took her aback. "See ya!" the blond dynamite said as he turned to leave.

Just then the door to the Haruno house opened and a women with red hair, ANBU armor on, and a ANBU mask strapped to her waist stepped out. As the women unhooked her mask she looked at Sakura who squirmed under her gaze. Naruto looked at the woman as he walked to Sakura's right side and meet the women's eyes.

Sasuke copied his brother and moved to Sakura's left side. "Ohiyo Haruno-san." said Naruto all signs of mirth gone form his face. Sakura raised her head in shock at her teammate's actions.

To all of their shock the elder Haruno smiled and said "It seems you have gotten yourself some good teammates." Sakura nodded and said in a steely voice "Hai, I won't let them down." The elder Haruno put her mask on and said "See that you don't." before disappearing in a cloud of leaves. Naruto sighed and said "Man your kaa-san is tough Sakura-chan."

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head and said "Don't be rude dobe." "Ah..gomen Sakura-chan." said Naruto rubbing his head. Sakura sighed sadly and said "It's okay, it's my fault really I really haven't tried to do anything but be good at memorizing rules and such."

Naruto looked at her and said "That was then, now you want to change that right?" Sakura blinked at him before looking determined and saying "Hai!" Sasuke smirking and said "The past is forgotten, live today with new conviction."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Oi teme, don't go getting all philosophical on me now." Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "That's part of a speech I got from Otou-san on why I shouldn't be a crazed avenger."

"Oh well that's okay then." replied the hyperactive blond with a grin. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes again. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean teme!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Nothing, baka." replied Sasuke with a smirk.

As the two got into a glaring contest Sakura couldn't help but giggle drawing their attention back to her. As the boys looked on Sakura's face did an impression of her hair by turning a nice shade of pink before she quickly said "We'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that slipped into her house leaving the slightly confused (Naruto) and smirking (Sasuke) boys in her drive way (you know what I mean).

"Oi teme what was that about?" asked Naruto. Sasuke merrily shrugged and began heading home. "Hey answer me!" growled out Naruto angrily. They continued this way until they arrived back at the Uchiha compound.

By this time Naruto had given up on getting a straight answer from his brother and settled on trading insults with him. As the two entered the house, Alinia meet them. "Oi, I forgot to ask what sensei did you get assigned to?" she said cocking her head curiously to the side.

"He said his name is Hatake Kakashi." replied Sasuke. Yoshondo who had just entered the room face planted at this news while Alinia twitched slightly. That night all across Konaha a most unusual shout range out as Alinia yelled "HOW THE HECK DID MY KID'S END UP WITH A LAZY PERVERT!"

The end: 

So there you go you now know what is up with the title…or so you think 'looks evil' anyway hope you liked the chap hope to get beta-ed versions out soon. Please leave me a hopefully cheerful review -.

Translations:

Ohiyo means good morning, although I probably spelled it wrong..gomen

From Atataninja: I finished reading the chap and I liked it. Very funny! I've been on a roll lately. I've finished a whole batch of chaps from you and written like three or four chaps in my stories.

HNN: YOU GO GIRL!...now lets watch and see if she can keep it up 'takes out bag of popcorn'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	5. Underneath the Underneath

Rising Dragons

Rising Dragons

Intro:

WHOOT!! five chapters down!!...who knows how many more to go?...lol I had some fun with this chapter and I hope you like it too.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fanfiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I own Sasuke's cat 'pets cat' sadly only for a short time 'Naruto sticks tongue out at HNN'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

**Jutsu**

Underneath the Underneath –chapter 5

Team seven was starting to get mad. Sasuke had developed a twitch, Naruto was ranting, and Sakura was dangerously close to killing a hapless log that just happened to find itself with a bandana tide around it like a mask and a belt slanted like a certain jonin sensei's head band…no one was sure where the bandana or belt came from.

Just as the pitiful log began to get pummeled unmercifully a puff was heard. Whirling around Sakura pointed at the puff of smoke which had revealed itself to be their tardy sensei. "You're late!" Sakura and Naruto chorused together while Sasuke gave Kakashi a death glare.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Well you see this black cat crossed my path so I had to double back and find a new route here." Sakura looked appalled while Sasuke scowled. Naruto shook his head sadly and said "Sensei your lying really needs work."

Sakura's head snapped around to Naruto as she said with a growl "Don't encourage him!" Raising his hands defensively Naruto quickly backed away from his enraged teammate and said "Hai! Hai Sakura-chan whatever you say."

Clearing his throat Kakashi brought his students attention back to himself. "Okay team seven here is your test." The cyclopean ninja said holding up two bells. When his new students merely looked at him curiously he sighed and explained "In order to pass you must each get a bell."

This news was met with frowns. Seeing that his students seemed to understand the implications of him only having two bells Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock. Setting the alarm on a stump Kakashi said "You have until noon to get a bell, begin!"

At this announcement all three new genin's disappeared into the woods. "Oh and by the way," the cyclopean ninja said drawing the attention of the newly hidden genin "When you come at me, come at me as if to kill. Other wise you won't stand a chance." he finished with an eye smile."

…with Naruto…

The blonde haired genin frowned before making up his mind and heading off in the direction of his brother's familiar chakra.

…with Sasuke…

Sasuke look up from were he had been contemplating his options when he felt his brother's chakra near him. Waiting the somewhat Uchiha watched as his brother landed beside him on the tree branch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said in a soft voice that didn't carry on the wind "Lets find Sakura-chan, we need to talk." Sasuke cocked his head before nodding and following his brother in the direction of a faint, and poorly concealed chakra signature.

…with Sakura…

Sakura was hiding in the bushes waiting to see what would happen. So it came as quite a shock when she suddenly found herself in the grip of Sasuke. His hand over her mouth preventing her surprised squeak from escaping.

Naruto landed in front of her and motioned for his brother to release their pink haired teammate. Sitting on the ground Sasuke said in an undertone "So what do you think nii-chan?"

Naruto for once in his life looked dead serious as he looked at his teammates. "We are shinobi now are we not?" the blonde asked them. Sasuke nodded and Sakura said "For now anyway."

Naruto nodded and said "Then we should act like ninja." Sakura frowned and asked "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed before turning his back to them and saying "We have been given a mission, and what does a ninja squad do when their Hokage gives them a mission?" 

Sasuke frowned and said "Accomplish it." Naruto nodded but before Naruto could say anything Sakura said "Yeah but as a team, a part of every mission is to look out for your teammates, how can we do that now?" 

Naruto smirked and said "When a mission is over how do you decide who gets stuck with the paper work?" Sasuke smirked and said "Jaken." Sakura blinked and said "We're gonna play Jaken to see who gets bells?"

Sasuke nodded before saying "Yes, but before there is paperwork to be done the mission must be accomplished." Naruto nodded and said with a goofy grin "So team seven, what say you we finish our mission?"

Sakura reluctantly agreed while Sasuke merely nodded. Naruto then smirked and said "Okay team seven let's get those bells!" Huddling together the new genin began to come up with a plan of attack.

…with Kakashi…

Kakashi had pulled out his favorite orange book and was reading it. _So they are talking, well that is more than I had hoped for. _The cyclopean jounin thought to himself as he let his highly trained senses searched out and find his students.

When three chakra signatures went their separate ways he let out a sigh and thought _Guess it was too much to hope for_ as one particular chakra signature approached him. Leaping out of the bushes Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi and said in a determined voice "Hand over one of those bells!"

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine!" said the hyperactive blond pulling out a kunai. "Then I will get one the hard way!" Naruto continued charging at Kakashi only to miss as the more experienced jounin dodged behind him.

"Ninja lesson number one taijutsu!" the cyclopean ninja said before saying "**Konoha hidden taijutsu ogi: sennen goroshi!**" and proceeded to shove his fingers up…well you know. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he went flying only to land with a splash in the near by lake.

Kakashi blinked as he noticed Sasuke's somewhat hidden (their still only genin after all) chakra signature in a bush off to his side. Sensing that Sakura was still off in the woods hiding, Kakashi waited for the local avenger to make his appearance.

Sasuke, never one to disappoint exited the bush and much to Kakashi's surprise had a small black cat on his shoulder. Kakashi frowned causing the Uchiha to smirk. "Meet Uryu." said Sasuke as the cat's pale blue eyes looked the masked jounin over.

"That's Uryu?" Kakashi asked somewhat surprised. Sasuke smirked and said " What were you expecting? Enough talk I will get one of those bells." Finishing Sasuke rushed his sensei.

As the two battled Uryu hissed and jumped, his claws grazing Kakashi's cheek and ripping his mask. Growling Kakashi backhanded the feline away and refocused on Sasuke who was now going through some hand seals causing Kakashi's one visible eyebrow to raise.

As Sasuke finished he said " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!." as he inhaled deeply only to exhale a large ball of fire at the jonin. When the flames cleared Sasuke looked around before feeling hands grab his ankles and hearing an eerie voice say "Ninja lesson number two ninjutsu, **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**!"

Kakashi stood over Sasuke who was now buried up to his neck in earth. "Hum, guess I better go find my last little one." Kakashi said heading into the forest in the direction of Sakura's chakra signature.

Landing above his pink haired student Kakashi said "Yo!" causing Sakura to look up with a start before Kakashi said "Ninja art number three genjutsu." Sakura screamed and fainted upon seeing a pin cushion Sasuke.

With a sigh Kakashi made his way back to the clearing. Stopping on a tree he waited as a now awake once more Sakura made her way to the still buried Sasuke. "Sakura?" questioned Sasuke as the girl entered the clearing.

Upon seeing Sasuke, Sakura screamed out "Sasuke's decapitated head is talking!" and proceeded to pass out once more. As Naruto climbed out of the lake the alarm went off causing the three genin to groan. Kakashi jumped down and scowled at the three.

…clearing in front of memorial stone…

Kakashi growled at his students as he shouted "You all fail!" turning away he pointed at the memorial stone and said "This stone holds the name of many great ninja." Naruto frowned from were he was tied up to a log and said "What's that got to do with anything?"

Kakashi rounded on him with a scowl and said "These ninja are all dead! They gave their lives for their village." Taking a breath Kakashi said "A ninja's true mission is to look underneath the underneath."

Sasuke cocked his head and said "How so sensei?" Kakashi sighed and said "The true mission here was for you to work together, and you Sasuke have not even bothered to look for Uryu."

Sasuke shrugged and said "He can look out for himself well enough." Kakashi looked positively furious and said "I'm tempted not to, but I will give you a second chance anyway."

Passing out bento's to Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi said "You two may eat, but under no circumstances may you give Naruto anything. When I come back you will once again attempt to get the bells." 

Sakura looked confused and said "What bells sensei?" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched before he started to say "These bell…" only to notice the absence of bells on his belt. _When did they?_ Kakashi thought to himself before the sound of bells reached his ears.

Uryu jumped on top of the log Sasuke had his back to and from his fuzzy tail dangled the two bells. "Look underneath the underneath sensei," said Uryu and with a poof Naruto sat atop the log dangling the bells from his hand.

"Finally!" said the Naruto tied to the log as a poof was heard and the smoke cleared to reveal Sakura tied to a log glaring daggers at the suddenly blushing Kakashi. "Later!" said the Sakura with the bento box before first revealing herself to be one of Naruto's Kage Bushins before dispelling himself with a pop.

Sasuke laughed and said "Uryu is much cooler than a cat." Hoping down Naruto untied Sakura and Kakashi watched as the three formed a circle. Naruto cocked his head and said "So sensei do we pass or play Jaken?" 

Kakashi blinked before realization his them and he chuckled. "You really are Alinia's brats aren't you?" The cyclopean ninja said. Naruto smirked and said "You know it!" with a sigh Kakashi said "Alright then I guess you leave me no choice."

…later in the Hokage's office…

A black haired women with red eyes stepped forward and said with a smile "I Yuhi Kurenai pass team ten." Sarutobi nodded as he marked the news down in a folder. Looking around he said with a sigh "I guess this raps it up."

Alinia and Yoshondo who had been awaiting the news frowned at the notable absence of their children's sensei before a puff was heard drawing everyone's attention to the new arrival.

Kakashi smiled and said "Sorry I'm late I had to bring my team out for some ramen." Before any accessions could be made Sarutobi smirked and said "Then can I assume you passed them?" Kakashi smirked and said "As if I would deflate my wallet for some pitiful academy students that couldn't even pass my test."

The end:

Okay so I couldn't find some things and I'm looking to my readers for help. I need the Japanese version of **Thousand Years of Pain**, and the name of the genjutsu Kakashi used on Sakura. Other than that I enjoyed this chapter, hope I put enough of a twist on the end to make up for the almost identical fight scenes.

Thanks go to kenkao.inukags for supplining me with **Konoha hidden taijutsu ogi: sennen goroshi**, I'm still searching for the one Kakashi used on Sakura -

Let me know what you think okay? ja ne for now -

Translations: 

Onee-chan or nee-chan –means sister

Onii-chan or nii-chan –means brother

Jaken (possibly spelled wrong) –is the Japanese word for rock, paper, scissors

Jutsu corner: 

**Konoha hidden taijutsu ogi: sennen goroshi** – means thousand years of pain

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** –means Fire type: Grand Fireball Skill –allows user to breath out a large ball of fire

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu** –means Inner Decapitation Skill – the user hides beneath the ground and reaches up to grab their opponent, the opponent is then pulled under the ground up to their chin

From my beta Ataraninja: LOL, I really liked the ending. Btw, the part where Naruto and Sasuke went to get Sakura while they were hiding was kind of wrong. "Sakura was hiding in the bushes waiting to see what would happen. So it came as quite a shock when she suddenly found herself in the grip of Sasuke." I'm kind of perverted and all for Sakura and Sasuke falling in love and everything so that's just how I saw it. :P

HNN: 'shakes head' you saw it like that?...man you realy are an ero aren't you? Lol still loves ya though -


	6. A C rank mission

Rising Dragons

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Okay so yeah my lab tops back from the shop...they wiped my hard drive...and I can't find my Microsoft Word Disc so this was typed on WordPad...and I have written this already three times...twice more shall I write it before I update (I like to update all of my stories at once for some odd reason that I myself can not phantom). Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter anyway -.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fan fiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own anything Naruto related...I do own the spray bottle 'sprays readers' now you smell minty fresh -

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

**Jutsu**

A C-rank mission - chapter 6

Naruto hissed at the cat struggling in Sakura's arms as he and the rest of team seven returned the cat to her ecstatic owner who proceeded to smother the creature. Still grumbling team seven made their way to the mission assigning room where they waited in dread. Looking up the Hokage smiled at the disgusted looks on the faces of team seven.

"Well then team seven how about a C rank mission?" Naruto blinked before cheering and saying "Heck yeah!" Laughing the Hokage smirked and said "So then, may I ask why you had your parents ask me instead of doing it yourself?" Kakashi smirked at the embarrassed looks on Sasuke and Naruto's faces. "Iie Iie!" said Naruto quickly. "We didn't ask Otou-san or Okaa-san to ask you!" the blond finished waving his hands in dismay.

Sasuke frowned and said "Hai, baka is right we may have complained a little, but neither of us asked them for assistance in this matter." The Hokage raised an eyebrow as Alinia entered the room and leaning down whispered in his ear. With a chuckle the Hokage waved her away and with a smile Alinia disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I see." said the Hokage looking at the still embarrassed genin's. "It seems your parents simply got tired of your complaints." the Sandaime Hokage said with a smile as Sasuke and Naruto blushed a bright red. Sakura giggled and Kakashi eye smiled at the embarrassment of the two boys. Iruka at the Hokage's side just grinned as the Hokage said "Okay then."

Before the eldest Sarutobi opened a scroll and said "Your mission will be to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to the land of Wave." As the Hokage finished speaking he gestured at the guards at the door. When the guards opened the door a drunken man stepped out into the room. He looked over team seven with a critical eye.

Scowling he said "You call them ninja? They look like a bunch of kiddies in dippers." Tazuna said taking a large gulp from the sake bottle in his hand. Kakashi quickly placed a hand on Naruto and Sakura's shoulder restraining the irate genin. Sasuke glowered at the man as his bracelet pulsed a soft blue color and seemed to make the avenger smirk evilly at Tazuna.

"Now now Tazuna-san, I assure you that my team is quite capable of protecting you. And besides I'm a jounin." said Kakashi eye smiling at Tazuna. Tazuna merely took another sip from his bottle rather than answer the cyclopean shinobi. "Alright team seven." said Kakashi to his still irritated team drawing their attention to him.

Once Naruto and Sakura had settled down and were paying attention to him along with Sasuke Kakashi began speaking once more "You have one hour to pack and gather your things. Meet me and Tazuna-san at the gate." And with that team seven was off racing to their homes to gather their things for their first (in their opinion anyway) mission.

...with Sasuke and Naruto...

Naruto threw open the door to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke hot on his heels as the two split and went to their individual rooms. Yoshondo blinked his hand still reaching out to open the now wide open front door. Turning he went to investigate what was going on with his sons. Deciding Sasuke would be easier to understand then a hyper Naruto Yoshondo walked to Sasuke's room was, he observed his dark haired son packing a bag.

Noticing Yoshondo at his door Sasuke said "We have a C-rank mission. We will be escorting a bridge builder to Wave." Yoshondo raised a brow and with a scowl Sasuke said "Okaa-san asked Hokage-san...without asking us." Yoshondo chuckled at the slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks. "Well then, good luck on your mission. And if you want you can show Kakashi." said Yoshondo much to Sasuke's surprise. With a smirk Yoshondo said "You can give them the trial if you wish." Sasuke gaped at his father like a gold fish as Yoshondo left the doorway to go say goodbye to Naruto.

...with Sakura...

As Sakura shifted threw her things and packed what she felt would be needed on the mission she sighed. Standing up she took out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a note on it before she placed it on the kitchen table and shouldering her pack headed out the door. Stopping she turned back and going to her room opened a drawer in her desk removed a sealing scroll and added it to her bag before leaving.

...gates about one hour after meeting with the Hokage...

Much to the surprise of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura they found Kakashi and Tazuna waiting at the gate when they arrived. Kakashi looked up from the book he had been reading and noticing the shock on their faces eye smiled before saying "Alright then, shall we go?" "Humph!" said Tazuna as he followed team seven out the gates, and they began the first leg of the journey to the land of waves.

Naruto cheered as he surveyed the road leading away form the village. "What's up with you?" asked Sakura. Naruto smiled at her and said "This is my first time away from the village!" Sakura blinked and said "Hai, mine too now that I think about it." Naruto frowned and said "Didn't your parents take you anywhere?" 

Sakura looked down and said "I never knew my father, and Kaa-san never has any time for me. She's always been to busy working to keep us fed, and a roof over our heads." Naruto blinked before shaking his head and saying "Gomen Sakura-chan I didn't mean it like that. Its just that when I asked Okaa-san she said most other shinobi families give their children some training outside of the village walls."

Sasuke nodded and added "Hai, the only reason we did not is because we were already in the academy when Okaa-san and Otou-san adopted us." Sakura nodded somewhat reluctantly as they continued walking. As the three inexperienced genin continued talking amongst themselves they failed to notice the puddle of water on the ground as they passed it.

So when two ninja emerged from the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in their bladed chain, shredding him to pieces the three genin, and Tazuna of course, stared in shock at the clean. Naruto and Sasuke quickly shook themselves free of their stupor thanks mostly to the love their parents have of surprise training (aka attacking the boys from anywhere at anytime).

Sakura took a second longer to regain her composure and jumped in front of Tazuna a kunai out ready to be used in his (and her) defense. Naruto flicked his wrist and muttered "Wake Ichigo!" as his blade appeared and slammed into a tree, one blade tip through one of the chain links, both blades firmly in the tree.

With a flick of their wrists the two attacking ninja released the chain from their gauntlets and charged at the genin. "Wake Uryu!" said Sasuke his blade dancing out in defense of his brother and Sakura as he fended off the deadly gauntlets. Naruto held out his hand and said "Sleep Ichigo!" a clank was heard as the chain fell from the tree as the blade holding it in place disappeared.

Once the beads were once again on his wrist Naruto said "Wake Ichigo!" once again. This time his two bladed sword appeared in his hand as he focused his attacks on the ninja with the horn on his mask allowing Sasuke to focus on the other ninja. Both youths inexperience showed in the small cuts that began appearing on them as their opponents found openings in their defenses.

Suddenly their two opponents disappeared to reappear with Kakashi. One of the two was hanging over Kakashi's left shoulder, the other was held under his right arm. Both attacking ninja were unconscious. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura slightly shocked. Naruto laughed and said "Don't worry Sakura-chan it will take more then them to take out a jounin like Kakashi-sensei!" 

Sasuke chuckled and said "Don't you mean Tokubetsu Jounin?" Sakura blinked and asked "Your a Tokubetsu Jounin sensei?" Kakashi eye smiled and nodded before saying "More importantly Naruto, Sasuke their gauntlets are poisoned." Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his many cuts. Naruto gulped nervously at his own cuts.

Sakura squared her shoulders and taking off her pack searched threw it until she pulled out a sealing scroll (you should recognize it just so you know). Opening is she found a seal with the picture of a spray bottle on it and biting her thumb swiped it across it. With a puff a spray bottle appeared in her hand (Out of the scroll...in case you didn't get that). "Here." she said handing it to Naruto who looked at it confused.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "The Haruno's are poison specialists. And therefore antidote specialists. It seems Sakura-chan here has picked up a thing or two about antidotes." Sakura nodded shyly and said "Hai, it has been one of the few things my Okaa-san has found the time to teach me." Sasuke smiled at her as Naruto handed him the spray.

Naruto now smelled oddly of mint from using the spray on his many cuts. "Arigato Sakura-chan." said Sasuke as he too applied the medicine to his cuts. Naruto grinned at the blush now adorning Sakura's face and said "Hai, Arigato Sakura-chan!" enthusiastically punching a fist into the air. Sakura by now had a blush on her face that matched her hair, and with a some what shy grin said "Iie, its nothing. I'm just glad I could be helpful."

Kakashi chuckled before turning from the tree he had tied the two rogue ninja to and looking at Tazuna asked "Now Tazuna-san, would you mind telling us why exactly these two ninja were after you?" Tazuna's eyes widened as he sighed in resignation. "They were hired by Gato. Three years ago Gato came to the land of Wave's and took everything by force." he began tiredly.

"He wants to stop the bridge I'm building from being completed so that he can keep his hold over the people." Tazuna finished with a sigh as he looked over at the Konoha shinobi. "Well then this is at least a B-rank mission mind telling us why you lied to Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi for once completely serious.

Tazuna gulped and said "Due to Gato's influence the people of Wave are very poor. I could afford no more than a level C-rank mission." Kakashi sighed and looking over his newly made team seven said "Well then I'll leave it to you three. Do we continue the mission or not?" Naruto nodded and pumping a fist into the air said "What kinda shinobi would we be if we gave up cause it got a little harder then expected?"

Sasuke smirked and said "This could be interesting." Sakura gathered her courage and nodded her agreement. "Very well then Tazuna-san lead us to this land of Wave. We will protect you." said Kakashi eye smiling at the man.

The End:

Okay that's it that's all I wrote for chapter 6 of RD - okay so I thought I'd be nice and give Sakura something useful huh? So what did you think? Okay so some of you are gona say "You have them rely on the dragons too much!" in response to this I would like to point out that a double bladed sword is much cooler then a shuriken kunai combo (though that takes some skills)...so there :P. As for Sakura's scroll? You'll find out about that later lol man I can be mean sometimes -

Definitions:

Tokubetsu Jounin –means special jounin…not sure if he really is one but it sounds right so I'm using it (the boys found out from their parents)

Okaa-san and Kaa-san –means mother, mom

Otou-san –means father  
Iie -means no

Hai -means yes

Arigato -means thank you

Okay so what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know (I beg you not to flame...those hurt...I have the blisters to prove it) kk? ja ne

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked the chapter and Sakura seems like she likes both Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter, btw.

HNN: it is my job to keep you guessing :)

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	7. Pebbles on the road

Rising Dragons

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Okay here comes the next chap…okay so this is much later then I had hoped but I have had some really rough writers block and well yeah it took me a while to get all my chapters together…Gomen for the wait hope you enjoy it.

Now a Message to my reviewers:

kenkao.inukags: ARIGATO!!...thanks so much -

Disclaimer: I own Naruto sarcasm (in this chapter anyway) that's all.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Pebbles on the road – chapter 7

Team seven along with Tazuna had boarded a boat and were making their way to the Island of Wave. Tazuna sat in the middle of the boat with Sakura and Kakashi sitting in the front.

At the back of the boat sitting in front of the rower Naruto and Sasuke were having a whispered discussion. "Are you sure Otou-san said it was alright?" Naruto asked his dark haired brother.

Sasuke nodded his head and said, "Yeah I'm sure, its just a matter of finding the right time and place. We can't exactly do this just anywhere."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah okay I guess it's a plan then."

"Here we are," announced the rower in a soft voice. Nodding Kakashi and the crew climbed out of the boat and onto the shore.

"This way," said Tazuna leading team seven down a dirt road.

After several minutes of walking they rounded a bend and Naruto spun and threw a kunai into a nearby bush. "Wha?" questioned Sakura as Kakashi walked over and parting the bush revealed a white rabbit scared stiff, the kunai protruding from the tree right between its large ears.

"That's weird," said Sakura with a puzzled look as the rabbit darted off into the forest.

"Yeah I was sure I was aiming at a person," said Naruto.

Sasuke frowned and said, "Its spring."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Brilliant deduction." Sasuke reached over and hit his brother upside the head. "Owww…oh right spring!" said Naruto his eyes lighting up suddenly.

Sakura frowned and asked "And why is that important exactly?"

Naruto grinned at her and said, "Because rabbits only have white coats during the winter, or if they are kept indoors." Sakura blinked rapidly as what that meant set in. Kakashi beamed at his students for figuring it out before retrieving the kunai and returning it to Naruto.

As they continued down the road it wasn't long before they found themselves passing in front of a small lake. When a strange whirling sound filled the air. "OH SHIT!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Tazuna and hit the ground. Sasuke had done the same with Sakura even as Kakashi shouted out, "GET DOWN!" and hit the dirt himself.

As a thump was heard, the group lifted their heads to see a rogue nin perched on a broad sword that had embedded itself into a tree to the left of the group. "Well that could have ended worse," said Naruto climbing to his feet before leaning down and helping Tazuna to his feet.

Sasuke grunted when Sakura thanked him as he dusted off his shorts. "Well well if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi," the rogue nin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Momochi Zabuza, missing Mist nin." Kakashi replied as Naruto and Sasuke starred at him in curiosity.

Sakura shook off her confusion and positioned herself in front of Tazuna, a kunai drawn and at the ready. Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow and said "So my reputation has preceded me."

Kakashi nodded before saying, "Known as the Bloody Mist, Momochi Zabuza ex Mist nin ranked level A, wanted for a failed coup."

Zabuza smiled behind his mask as he vaulted off the blade grabbing it and strapping it to his back as he landed in the middle of the lake said, "Well now I don't suppose you will walk away and allow me to kill the old man?"

" 'Fraid not," replied Kakashi as he began lifting his head band to reveal his left eye as Zabuza went threw some hand seals and said, "******Kirigakure no Jutsu**!" causing a fog of mist to roll around them.

Sasuke and Naruto took up positions on either side of Sakura as Zabuza began taunting them through the mist. Sasuke hissed his annoyance even as his bracelet began to pulse an angry blue as the killing intent rolled over them.

Sakura whimpered slightly, and Naruto growled as his bracelet began pulsing red. "Relax, I won't let anyone hurt my comrades," said Kakashi from the mist claiming his team.

"How sweet," came a chilling voice from behind the genin and in front of Tazuna.

"Don't think so," replied Kakashi, skewering Zabuza with a kunai before the rogue nin had the chance to swing his large blade.

"Got you," came from behind Kakashi as the Zabuza he had stabbed turned into a puddle of water, and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi swinging his blade through the copy ninja.

"Hum…interesting you were able to imitate my ******Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** even with ******Kirigakure no Jutsu** closing in," Zabuza said.

"How perceptive," echoed from behind Zabuza as the last of what had appeared to be Kakashi splashed to the ground.

Zabuza froze as Kakashi once again angled a kunai into his back. "This ends it!" yelled Kakashi finishing the stab.

"LOOK OUT KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled Sakura staring in horror as Zabuza appeared once more from behind Kakashi and the Zabuza Kakashi had just stabbed dropped to the ground into a puddle of water.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly spun and angled his kunai up to block the downward sword slash aimed at him. Reaching out with his foot Zabuza aimed a kick at Kakashi, forcing the copy nin to jump out of the way landing the silver haired ninja in the lake.

Coming up for air Kakashi scowled and said "Something's not right, this water is way to thick." As Zabuza appeared beside Kakashi standing on top of the water and began to go through some hand signs, Kakashi began struggling in earnest to escape the water. Finishing his hand signs, Zabuza said, "******Suirou no Jutsu**!" and as Kakashi was lifted out of the water and incased in a ball of water, Zabuza thrust his right hand into it to keep it working.

"Get out of here!" yelled Kakashi from his prison. "He can't move! He has to stay were he is to keep this jutsu working."

"Hum," said Zabuza going through some one handed signs before saying, "******Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

As another Zabuza formed out of water and stepped toward the group, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and said "The hell we will!"

Sasuke crossed his own arms and grunted out, "Only scum abandon their comrades."

Sakura squared her shoulders and taking a position up in front of Tazuna raised her kunai once more before saying, "We're sorry Tazuna-san, but we will not leave Kakashi-sensei to die."

Tazuna took a gulp from his bottle of sake and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way," with a burp.

"Well well well, it seems you have a very foolish group here Kakashi," said Zabuza with a laugh. As the Mizu bunshin began advancing, Naruto threw his hand into a familiar cross shape and said "******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" causing seven shadow clones of the energetic blond to appear. Pointing at the clones, the original yelled "CHARGE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Oh yeah, that's going to work." As the Naruto's rushed the Mizu bunshin, the Zabuza clone swung his sword causing the first three clones to poof out of existence.

In the blink of an eye the Mizu bunshin reversed****his sword dispelling the remaining clones and throwing Naruto back with a slash on his chest. Blinking, Naruto jumped to his feet. Looking down at his ruined jacket, Naruto shrugged out of it before tossing his ruined shirt as well.

Looking down at the rapidly healing wound on his chest, Naruto looked up at the staring Zabuza and said, "Ow…that hurt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Baka."

Sakura blinked and said, "You are so going to have to tell me how you're doing that."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Um…I have really fast metabolism?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Talk later, fight now."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Yes oh master of the monosyllables, fight now."

Sasuke reached out and after hitting his blond brother on the back of the head turned his attention to the once again advancing Zabuza clone. Naruto shook his head looked at his bracelet, then Sasuke, and said, "Hmm, I don't think using Ichigo or Uyru would work."

Sasuke cocked his head and said, "A rapier against a broad sword? Yeah…no, and well it'd just go between your two blades."

Naruto chuckled and said, "True, but it would be funny."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Har har."

Sasuke then stepped forward and taking a deep breath said "******Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" sending a stream of fire toward the clone. The bunshin jumped to the side and found a sword sticking through its side.

Zabuza blinked as his clone fell into a puddle. "How the heck did you do that?" asked a stunned Sakura. Before anyone could answer her, Zabuza was forced to jump from his position as another Naruto plunged a blade up from the lake causing Zabuza to release Kakashi's prison.

Zabuza scowled at the water logged Naruto, who, after giving the mist rogue a one finger salute, proofed out of existence. Zabuza growled as the Naruto who had skewered his Mizu bunshin repeated the gesture before he to proofed out of existence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest once again and said, "Real mature."

Naruto put his hand in his pants pockets and said, "Thanks I thought so too." Sakura gaped at her teammates as a now furious Zabuza began advancing on the group of genin.

Zabuza was forced to jump back as Kakashi through a kunai at the rogue nin. "Now now, your fight is with me," Kakashi said, rising to stand on the surface of the water.

Zabuza growled and said, "This won't take long."

With a smirk, Kakashi said, "No it won't."

As Zabuza began going through some hand seals, his eyes widened as Kakashi began going through the same hand seal. As the water they stood on began to churn, the genin looked on.

Naruto and Sasuke had made their way to either side of Tazuna. "Hum…" said Naruto eyeing the combatants before shrugging out of his back pack and rummaging threw it.

"Ah found it!" exclaimed Naruto pulling out an umbrella and opening it.

"Wha? asked Sakura in confusion.

As Kakashi and Zabuza called out, "******Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" and twin dragons of water rose out of the lake, Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "I see rain in our future." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he popped open his own umbrella, having retrieved it from his own from a sealed scroll in his waist pouch and said, "You think?" as the towering water dragons began ducking it out.

The end:

Okay there final 'wipes brow' let's see I have two more chaps to write (one for KOV and one for S) before I post this…I better get on those, oh and don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think k? ja ne for now

Explanations: 

So why did Naruto and Sasuke recognize the sound of the blade…well we've been over the fact that their parents like to surprise them…well then knowing that let's just remember what Alinia's sword looks like: a browed sword The handle is golden yellow built into a blade that is dark red almost black and is inscribed with black writing in a language not meant for human tongues. The blade itself seems to glow and vibrate with a life all its own…I rest my case.

How exactly did the clones get there?...Naruto made nine clones two of which immediately proofed into pebbles which their fellow clones placed before they went poof

Jutsu corner:

******Kirigakure no Jutsu** – means Hidden Mist Skill: A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.

******Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** –means Water Clone Skill: Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

******Suirou no Jutsu** – means Water Prison Skill: Creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working

******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – means Shadow Clone Skill: A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

******Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu** – means Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

******Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** – means Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill: Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water.

From my beta Ataraninja: Lol, I like the Yoda-style comment at the end: "I see rain in our future." That was a good one, and Sasuke and Naruto were very random when the clone was coming for them. It was like in those commercials and movies where something serious is going on and the next thing you know, they interrupt to say: "Hey, what did you think about that Saints game the other night?" "Oh my god, are you kidding me? They so kicked Buccaneer but!" Well, you get it. I liked the chapter, and the randomness. Poor little lonesome Sakura, she is the only one that doesn't have a super powerful attack.

HNN: 'grins evilly' or does she?

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	8. Silence of the Naruto

Rising Dragons

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Ha! That leaves two more to type up then it's posting time! I hope you enjoy the chap later!

Now a message to my reviewers:

deathmastas5000000000000000...: Arigato :)

Dragon77: Arigato, here you go :)

Sanz0girl: lol I had fun with that one…and this one to lol

EdSpikeSesshyGirl: Arigato! Lol an update as ordered!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto's silence…I know scary but yeah that's it

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Silence of the Naruto – chapter 8

Recap:

As Kakashi and Zabuza called out, "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" and twin dragons of water rose out of the lake, Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "I see rain in our future." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he popped open his own umbrella, having retrieved it from his own from a sealed scroll in his waist pouch and said, "You think?" as the towering water dragons began ducking it out.

Story Start:

Sakura blinked as the twin dragons crashed into one another exploding as they canceled each other out. As the water used in the jutsu pelted to the ground, Sakura was shocked to find herself staying dry.

Looking to her left, and then her right she blushed at the sight of her teammates, both having chosen to use their umbrella's to shield her from the rain (each is covering half of her form).

Looking down, her blush got even brighter as she said, "Arigato."

Sasuke never took his eyes off of the combatants; his raven colored hair was plastered to his face from water as he huned in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"Think nothing of it!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin, his normally spiky hair resting against his fore head.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do!" the blonde finished with a grin as he turned back to the battle that was still raging on.

Kakashi had begun to go threw some hand signs causing Zabuza's eyes to widen in surprise. Sasuke huned as he closed his umbrella and said, "This is over."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he closed his own umbrella and put it up as he watched the jounin continue to battle.

"Are you…" Zabuza started only for Kakashi to interrupt him by saying "Reading your mind?"

Zabuza's eyes widened as a shadow appeared behind Kakashi. "What!" exclaimed the ex mist nin as he recognized the shadow.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" Kakashi shouted as he finished his hand seals sending a pillar of water rushing out of the lake and slamming into Zabuza which in turn slammed the rouge nin into a tree.

Looking up Zabuza asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "Can you see the future?"

Kakashi smirked and said, "Hai, I see your death." As he moved in to attack only to pull up short as senbon rained down from the sky impaling Zabuza threw the throat.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately went on the defensive with Sasuke pulling out some shuriken, and Naruto pulling out a pair of oddly shaped kunai. Sakura shook her head snapping herself out of her daze and lifted her kunai up from where she had rested it at her side.

"You were right," said a masked hunter nin appearing in a tree to the side of the battlefield. "Arigato, I have been waiting for an opportunity to take that shot," the nin finished.

Kakashi nodded as he lowered his headband back into its normal position. The hunter nin then proceeded to leap down in front of Zabuza's body.

Naruto's brow wrinkled in confusion as he watched the nin hoist the body onto his shoulders and jump away into the woods.

Sasuke frowned as he watched where the hunter nin had disappeared. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto looking at his silver haired teacher.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" replied the cyclopean shinobi.

"Has Mizu changed its hunter nin practices?" questioned the confused blonde.

Kakashi frowned and said, "Iie, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

Naruto looked at his sensei and said, "According to Okaa-san, if the Mizu hunter nin ever caught and killed her, they would immediately incinerate her body to protect their secrets."

Sasuke nodded and stated blandly, "That hunter nin did not incinerate Zabuza's body."

Kakashi's visible eye widened as the implications of the hunter nin's actions set in. Before Kakashi could reply he collapsed onto the ground in a slump. "Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura rushing over to her sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke crouched over their unconscious sensei as Sakura shook his unconscious form. "Chakra exhaustion, probably from using the **Sharingan**," said Naruto with a wise nod.

"Hai," replied Sasuke as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder stopping her shaking of the unconscious Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and stepped back as Sasuke and Naruto hoisted their sensei between them. Turning to Tazuna, Naruto asked "Is your home close Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna went to take a sip from his sake bottle only to find it empty. With a sigh he looked at Team seven and said, "Hai, this way," before turning and leading them down the road.

Sakura stuck by his side, kunai still out as she scanned the area cautiously for any ambushes. With a groan Kakashi lifted his head, causing the procession to come to a halt. Naruto smiled at the silver haired shinobi and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living sensei."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Hai, let's continue shall we?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before saying "Sure why not? You're not the one carrying the dead weight."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Gomen, about this."

Naruto merly groaned in exaggeration under Kakashi's weight as they continued their trek. After fifteen minutes of walking, team seven found themselves looking at a house built partway out over the ocean.

Tazuna sighed as he walked up to the door and opening it shouted out, "I'm home!"

"Otou-san!" exclaimed a woman coming out of the kitchen to great him. Looking over at team seven she asked, "Who are these people Otou-san?"

Tazuna grinned at her and said "This is a team of shinobi from Konoha. They're going to protect me while I finish the bridge!"

The women's eyes widened as she gave team seven a big grin before saying, "Konichiwa! Arigato for taking good care of my Otou-san."

Kakashi who was still supported between Naruto and Sasuke gave her an eye smile before saying, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Uzamaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." 

"Oh…my name is Tsunami, nice to meet you!" responded the women bowing.

"Why did you come?!" yelled a boy from a set of stairs at the back of the living room.

Naruto looked at the boy and with a grin said, "We came to kick bad guy butt!"

The boy humped and said, "You're just going to die!" before he turned and ran back up the stairs leaving a stunned team seven in his wake.

"Inari! You must forgive him Gomen!" exclaimed Tsunami as she bowed before team seven.

Naruto blinked and with a scowl crossed his arms over his chest mimicking the pose of his Onii-chan had already taken.

Sakura laughed nervously and said, "Iie, its okay we understand, right guys?" looking at the blond and raven haired teammates. When both merly looked at her, she laughed nervously again.

…next morning…

Kakashi lead team seven out of the house and into the forest resting his weight on a pair of crutches.

"What are we doing Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as she trailed behind him, a little unnerved at Naruto's continued silence.

Kakashi stopped as they reached a clearing, and turning to face his students said, "As you pointed out Naruto-kun, the hunter nin's behavior did not fit their supposed goal. Therefore we must assume that the nin was in fact an ally of Zabuza-san, and that Zabuza-san will be back."

Looking over his team Kakashi took in Naruto's still sullen look and with a sigh continued, "It would appear that out hunter nin used the senbon to put Zabuza-san into a death-like state. I would guess that we have about a week before Zabuza-san is back up to snuff."

"What are we gonna do in that week Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura curiously.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile before saying, "You're going to learn how to climb trees…without using your hands."

"Nani?" asked curious Sakura in response.

Turning to a tree Kakashi walked up to it and then up it causing Sakura's eye's to widen in surprise. "Your going to use your chakra. Too much chakra and you'll be sent flying back, to little and you'll fall off." Kakashi finished before throwing three kunai.

A kunai landed in front of each of the three genin "Use these to mark your progress, oh and you might want to get a running start." Kakashi finished coming down from the tree.

Sakura picked up her kunai and looked at a tree took a breath, closed her eyes for a minute then snapping them open ran up the trees. Reaching the top she turned around with a smile.

"HOLY COW!" exclaimed Naruto no longer able to keep quite.

"That's amazing Sakura-chan! It took Sasuke-teme and me a whole week to do that!" the blonde continued excitedly.

"Nani!" exclaimed Sakura in surprise at the blonde's remarks.

"Oh? Let's see it then," said Kakashi raising his visible eyebrow in question.

"Hai!" exclaimed Naruto picking up his kunai as he turned to Sasuke and said, "Race ya!"

"Hun!" said Sasuke picking up his own kunai as the two boys positioned themselves at the base of a pair of tree's (one on either side of the tree Sakura's in).

"Sou!" they both exclaimed simultaneously as they raced up their trees, both reaching the top at precisely the same moment.

"Still tied!" exclaimed Naruto, laughing.

Looking at the stunned Kakashi, Naruto flipped off of the tree and landed in front of the slightly shocked jounin in a crouch. "Now Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and I have something to show you. And something to teach you and Sakura-chan," exclaimed Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura came down from their trees at a much more sedate pace.

The end:

TADA! There you go, its completed :) Okay so yeah Sasuke and Naruto learned the tree climbing exercise form Alinia and Yoshondo. Hope you enjoyed it.

Why did Alinia tell Naruto and Sasuke about being incinerated if caught?...so they wouldn't worry about her body if such a thing happened, no need for them to try and retrieve it for burial if it's already gone.

Translations now alphabetized for your convince:

Arigato – thank you

Gomen - sorry

Hai - yes

Iie - no

Konichiwa – a type of greetings

Mizu – the politically correct or in this case formal name of Mist

Nani - what

Okaa-san – mother or mom

Onii-chan - brother

Otou-san – father or dad

Sou – start

Jutsu corner:

**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** – means Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill: Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** – means Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. Its a devastating jutsu

**Sharingan** – means Copy Wheel Eye, A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the person's eye.

Don't forget to leave me a review ja ne for now :)

From Ataraninja: Good chapter! Yeah, Sakura kicks chakra controlling but like that.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Right now she's having internet/laptop issues so I'm not sure when she'll be able to beta this one


	9. They are what?

Rising Dragons

Intro:

Sorry for taking so long everyone, I've been on a kind of hiatus from all things fanfic…its been forever since I even read any 'sigh' not sure why, but I've been trying to write and have finished up all of my chaps its just been a matter of typing them…two to go wish me luck 'crosses fingers' oh and hope you enjoy the chap XD.

Now a message to my reviewers:

KisunaFuji: Glad you liked it XD

spiralgal: Glad you like it, I'm still experimenting with their characters in the story…I'm thinking that Uryu may have come off a bit strong in this chap .

DarkRavie: Thanks here you go hope you continue to read it XD

omichiri6183: Now! XD

Disclaimer: I own the Rikujou no Ryuu…nothing else (except the other things I made up XD)

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Sakura talking to inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

Writing

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

They are…what? – chapter 9

Recap:

Looking at the stunned Kakashi, Naruto flipped off of the tree and landed in front of the slightly shocked jonin in a crouch. "Now Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and I have something to show you. And something to teach you and Sakura-chan," exclaimed Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura came down from their trees at a much more sedate pace.

Story Start:

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and said "Oh? And what might that be?"

Naruto held out his wrist showing off his bracelet and said "remember when we told you about Ichigo, and Uryu?"

Nodding his head Kakashi said "Hai."

With a grin Naruto said "This is Ichigo."

Kakashi's brow nit in confusion and said "Ichigo is a bracelet?"

Naruto laughed and said "Not quite this is form one. Now for form two. Wake Ichigo!" the blond finished flipping his wrist as the blade appeared so that he grasped the hilt.

_Well there goes the theory of sealed weapons _Kakashi thought as he eyed the double bladed weapon grasped in Naruto's hand.

"Alright this is form two of three." Naruto said angling the sword so the blades caught the light.

Kakashi cocked his head and asked "What exactly is Ichigo?"

Sasuke sighed and bonked Naruto upside the head. "Owww…okay I'll be clearer, jeese." said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Ichigo, and Uryu for that matter are summons." Naruto explained.

_Well that makes sense_ Kakashi thought nodding his understanding.

"Okay so Otou-san has given us permission to allow you to take the Toraiaru no Ryuu (trial of dragons)." Naruto said.

"Toraiaru no Ryuu?" Kakashi questioned in confusion.

Sasuke sighed again and raised a brow at his brother. "Alright I get it jeese some people." Naruto said at the look.

"Ichigo and Uryu are not ordinary summons. You don't form a contract with the entire species, but instead form a contract with just one of them. This one is chosen for you by the Shiyakusho no Korou (council of elders) only if you pass the Toraiaru no Ryuu." Naruto explained.

"Okay, so why would we want to take this Toraiaru no Ryuu?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto blinked and said "Well you don't have to, but we thought we'd ask."

"I'll take it!" Sakura said a look of determination on her face.

Nodding Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Before you decide let me show you the third form."

"Very well." replied Kakashi unimpressed.

Nodding Naruto said "REND THE HEAVENS ICHIGO!" as he tossed his blade sky ward.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as the sky darkened. "Whadya want?" echoed as the smoke cleared reveling a black dragon with a white underside and golden eyes. Atop his head a crown of horns rests in bright orange.

With a gulp Kakashi stared at the giant western beast that rose above the trees beating its wings in a slow sweep so as not to destroy anything. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan meet Ichigo-san." Naruto said motioning to the beast.

"Ichigo-san, this is Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan." Naruto continued finishing the introductions.

Cocking his head Ichigo said "Konichiwa…" and let his sentence trail off.

Sakura bowed and said "Konichiwa Ichigo-san."

Nodding Ichigo acknowledged her reply as he eyed the shocked Kakashi. With a pulse of energy Ichigo shrunk in size, stopping when he reached the size of a small dog. Flying over the now miniature dragon landed on Naruto's head and said "I'm board."

"Really? Well Sakura-chan's gonna take the Toraiaru no Ryuu, so that should be interesting right?" Naruto replied.

"Oh?" replied Ichigo lifting his head to look at the pink haired girl.

Sakura blushed under the dragon's gaze and looking down said "Hair."

"That's Ichigo?" exclaimed Kakashi finally finding his voice.

"Hair!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Ichigo pinning his slit eyed gaze on the silver haired shinobi.

"Iie, not really." Kakashi was quick to reply.

"That's what I thought." Ichigo said with a huff.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before flipping his wrist and saying "Wake Uryu!"

"Your not going to…" Kakashi started only to trail off as Sasuke tossed his rapier into the air and said "ARISE TO THE HEAVENS URYU!"

Once again the skies darkened. This time they revealed a white (Asian style) bodied dragon with blue black horns/whiskers adorning his forehead. The dragon turned his black gaze of the miniature form of Ichigo and said "Scum."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said "Cry me a river."

Shaking his head Uryu pulsed with energy shrinking until he reached the same size as Ichigo and rested on Sasuke's shoulders. "Konichiwa Uryu-san." Sakura said bowing to the now miniature dragon.

Nodding his head Uryu acknowledged Sakura's greeting. "So what do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Shaking his head to clear it Kakashi said "Iie, I don't think so." 

"Kay, that works to after all we'll be gone for about a week and someone should look out for Tazuna-san and his family." Naruto said with a smile.

"We're going some were?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Hai, to take the Toraiaru no Ryuu you have to go to Rikujou no Ryuu (land of dragons)." Sasuke said.

"Umm okay…how do we get to Rikujou no Ryuu then?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's easy we'll just ask Ichigo or Uryu to open the Iriguchi no Yajuu (gate of beasts)." Naruto chirped happily.

"Okay…lets go!" exclaimed Sakura eager to go.

"Hold on a minuet." Kakashi said drawing the group of genin, pulse dragons attention to him.

"Nani?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"While it is true that Zabuza will be out for about a week. I myself will be of little help for the same amount of time." Kakashi explained.

"I'll stay." Sasuke volunteered before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto sighed and said "Okay well then Ichigo open up the gate will you?"

Sakura gulped as the mini dragon flew to a spot in front of them and seemed to disappear all together. "Wha..?" the pink haired kunoichi asked as a large gate shimmered into existence were the dragon had disappeared.

Slowly the gate opened reviling a shimmering portal behind it. "Alright here we go!" exclaimed Naruto as he led his pink haired teammate threw the portal.

Kakashi blinked as the gate swung closed behind his two genin and then it seemed to disappear. "Well that's interesting." said Kakashi.

"Hnn." replied Sasuke as he and the silver haired jonin turned and let the clearing. Making it back tot Tazuna's house the two entered the small house. "Back already?" Tsunami asked coming into the living room.

"Hai." replied Sasuke nonplused.

Blinking Tsunami looked back and forth between Kakashi and the dark haired genin before asking "Were are Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun?"

"Oh they had something they had to take care of." Kakashi answered giving the women his trade mark eye smile.

Tsunami looked back at the silver haired man a slight blush to her cheeks as she frowned and said "Are you sure they will be okay by themselves?"

"They are with Ichigo. While incompetent in most things when it comes to looking out for his friends the strawberry is fairly good." Uryu spoke up from Sasuke's shoulders.

Tsunami's eyes widened as she looked at the mini dragon. _He's not a stuffed animal!_ she thought to herself in shock before fainting.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Kakashi asked as he caught the fainting woman before she could hit the ground.

…with Sakura and Naruto…

Sakura squinted at the suddenly glaring sun as she shielded her eyes and looked out over the dessert she and her blond companion had arrived at.

The end.

HA!...okay so I couldn't resist ending it there…gomen bout that XD…for some reason this chap feels a little…I don't know choppy? I'm happy with the ending but it just didn't seem to flow right so I'm not sure of how good it is . .

Translations: . keep in mind that I'm still learning Japanese so forgive any obvious mistakes okay?

Toraiaru no Ryuu – Trial of Dragons

Shiyakusho no Korou – Council of Elders

Rikujou no Ryuu – Land of Dragons

Iriguchi no Yajuu – Gate of Beasts

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Gomen – sorry

Konichiwa – general greeting XD

That's everything I think let me know if I missed something k?

From my beta ataraninja1:

From my other beta blue bunny2:


End file.
